


Not Like The Movies

by IsthisthereallifenoitsjustJeremy



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, schmoopy, steve is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsthisthereallifenoitsjustJeremy/pseuds/IsthisthereallifenoitsjustJeremy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve should've gotten it sooner but then again, he had been on ice for over seventy years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like The Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, this one's not so short! lol sorry guys, my attention span usually only lasts for so long before i give up on a fic. Well enjoy! Schmoopy feelings ahead :-)
> 
> EDIT 4/9: Somebody pointed out a kink in the plot at the last paragraph, so i fixed it :D

/ _If it’s not like the movies, that’s how it should be. When he’s around, you’ll come undone and your world will stop spinnin’. And that’s just the beginning. ‘Cause I know you’re out there, and you’re looking for me. It’s a crazy idea that you were made perfectly for me, you’ll see. Just like the movies, that’s how it will be. Cinematic and dramatic, with a perfect ending_ /

            Steve fiddled with his bowtie, feeling ridiculous.

            “Hmph.” He glowered at the hated article. He had only thirty minutes ‘til Tony’s ball started and he didn’t want to be late. Staring daggers at his reflection, he tried tying it again. If only the press could see him now, he thought. The great Captain America, who can defeat an alien army, can’t even tie a bowtie. Shaking his head at himself, he finally threw his hands up in defeat. Walking out of the room to find somebody to tie it for him, he ran into Tony.

            “Steve! What the hell? Why haven’t you tied your bow yet? Here, let me.” Tony’s deft fingers made short work of the bowtie. Steve swallowed loudly, hoping Tony would think it was the tie choking him. The almost feel of Tony’s hands near his throat made his heart thud furiously. Feeling a blush start to creep up on his cheeks, he stepped back.

            “Uh, thanks, Tony.” He coughed, trying to create some distance. Tony narrowed his eyes at him quizzically before shrugging and continuing down the hall. As soon as Tony had left, he let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. Shaking his head at himself, Steve went off to find Pepper. Going into the kitchen, he saw that Pepper was otherwise preoccupied. In a lip lock with Agent Coulson, who looked quite dashing in a tux rather than his standard suit, she seemed to be ready for the ball. Looking away from their private moment, he coughed loudly. The pair separated, Pepper looking a bit disheveled. He nodded at the door as a reminder for them to go. Pepper ran her hands through her hair, struggling to put herself back together, even as she said,

            “Oh Steve, don’t you remember? You’re going with Tony. I thought I told you?” She said, turning and staring daggers at Coulson. He smiled, forcing one from Pepper. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to Steve, shrugging as she said, “Sorry, Steve. Our limo’s booked anyways. We got Natasha, Thor, Jane, Clint and Bruce coming with us.” Grabbing Phil’s hand, she walked out the door, waving as she tossed a coy “Have fun!” behind her back. Phil winked as he passed by, making Steve feel as if he had missed the punch line. As the door closed behind them, he realized how incredibly lonely the entire house was without the activity the Avengers brought with them. Standing around the kitchen awkwardly, he headed into the living room. Jarvis turned on the TV as Steve sat down on the couch. He had barely glanced at the clock when Tony came out of the hallway.

            “So? How do I look?” He announced, twirling in a small circle. Steve couldn’t speak as his brain had seemed to have clocked out. Tony was wearing a fitted charcoal suit and tie with a white, horizontal stripe across the tie. His normally rebellious hair had been combed and placed neatly under a fedora. He looked so gorgeous that he took Steve’s breath away. Smiling, Steve stood up and put his arms on Tony’s shoulders. Brushing away imaginary lint, he straightened Tony’s suit jacket.

            “There. Now you look presentable.” Grinning, he pushed down the urge to kiss him then and there. Tony looked up at Steve with another puzzled expression, before turning quickly to the door.

            “I don’t know about you, but how about we go to this ball?” Steve rolled his eyes and followed Tony out to the limo. In the car, Tony immediately reached for the wine glasses before Steve’s hands clamped over his wrist. “Ooh, Rogers.” He said with a wink, “Are you going to punish me?” Steve instantly blushed red and let go of Tony’s wrist. “Relax, Steve. It was a joke.” Tony said with a laugh. Steve smiled slightly, still unused to this generation’s ability to joke so lightly about sexual things.  They arrived at the red carpet within a few minutes. Tony leaned over Steve to get to the window, giving him a whiff of his cologne. Spicy, with a faint tinge of leather and oil. Steve inhaled deeply, trying to memorize the scent. Tony glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, but returned his attention to the paparazzi that had suddenly swarmed their limo.

He cursed Pepper under his breath.

“The paparazzi are here. If we get out of this car, they’ll put some bogus headlines in the paper about us. Can you live with that? We can get it fixed later.” Steve’s eyes widened, but he nodded quickly. Tony nodded once before opening the car door. Steve felt the car lurch forward as he lunged for the door, following on Tony’s heels. Once out of the car, he looked around to a sea of flashing cameras. Feeling disoriented and blinded, he tried walking inside but Tony’s hand found its way inside the crook of his elbow and held him back. He looked at Tony and saw genial amusement playing across on his face. Steve held out his elbow more as he would to escort a lady, allowing Tony to wriggle his hand further. Cracking up, Tony waved to the paparazzi and gestured for Steve to as well. Steve raised his hand hesitantly, blinking when the flashes went wild. Tony pulled Steve down to his height so he could whisper in his ear, “They love you, Cap’n.” Steve smiled in amazement, and waved to the cameras again. Feeling a thrill run through him as the cameras flashed eagerly, he grinned, bringing on another round of camera flashes. Tony laughed, pulling him down the carpet before the media tore him apart. Steve was still smiling as he got inside, reveling in the glow of the attention. Tony shook his head at Steve, laughing in amazement. Steve loved the sound of his laugh when it was filled with honest joy. Like it was now.

They headed to the ballroom, when they became aware that Tony’s hand was still in Steve’s arm. Steve blushed and relaxed his arm, letting Tony extricate his hand. Tony gave him an exasperated look before shaking his head and heading inside. Steve stared after Tony, confused by the sudden mood swing. Running his fingers through his hair, he exhaled and tried to not think. It wasn’t working.

“Still haven’t figured it out, Rogers?” a voice sounded from behind him. Steve turned around and saw Clint with Bruce standing close. His confused face made Clint respond, “Tony’s been trying to get you alone.” Steve took a step back, shocked, as Bruce muttered in Clint’s ear. “Well, yeah, maybe that would’ve worked but Steve’s been on ice for seventy years. Don’t think subtlety’s gonna cut it now.” He turned his attention back to Steve, “Look, Tony’s been crazy about you for weeks. And I’m not sure, but I think you’re crazy about him too.” Steve swallowed loudly before nodding. He hadn’t admitted it to anybody, but saying it to Clint and Bruce had made it real. He was falling in love with Tony Stark. Clint continued, “Well, then what are you doing out here still? Get in there, champ!” Smirking, he clapped Steve on the shoulder and the blonde ran into the ball room.

“Wow, Clint. I didn’t know you had all that perceptiveness in you.” Bruce spoke up, smirking as he did. Clint threw his arm over his boyfriend’s neck, reeling him in for a kiss and a nibble on his ear. “There’s a lot you may not know about me.” He growled, chuckling into Bruce’s ear.

Steve walked into the ballroom, looking around for Tony. Not finding him anywhere, he began crossing the floor, hoping to see him in the crowd. Suddenly, the song morphed into a slow song. He was backing away into a corner, not wanting to get in the way, when Tony walked up to him. He offered his hand to Steve who looked at him, and felt his heart swell, before slowly taking his hand. Smiling, Tony wordlessly pulled Steve into the middle of the dance floor where the crowd parted ways before them. Blushing as everyone gawked, Steve stared into Tony’s eyes questioningly. Still smiling, Tony placed his hands around the taller man’s waist. Steve gulped, his heart speeding up until it was beating as fast as a hummingbird’s wing. Wrapping his arms around Tony’s shoulders, he breathed in his scent. His heart settled into a less frenetic rhythm as he began to move them in a circle. Tony laid his head onto Steve’s shoulder, closing his eyes as they slowly spun. Steve felt tears pricking the back of his eyes as he realized that this was an absolutely perfect moment. Holding Tony close, he kissed the top of his hair. Tony looked up into Steve’s eyes, and then leaned forward on his tippy toes. Steve stared Tony, their eyes locking, as Steve leaned down to meet Tony. Their lips brushed softly against each other’s, both men sighing at the kiss. They kissed again, this time with Tony nipping Steve’s bottom lip making him shiver with delight. They pulled away, staring deeply into each other’s eyes, even as the crowd suddenly burst into applause.

 Smiling at the applause, they pulled away from their embrace but still held the other’s hand. Phil and Pepper were smiling widely at them, and Clint was wolf-whistling with Bruce’s arm around his shoulders. They smiled at the crowd for a while before Tony felt Steve squeeze his hand. Meeting Steve’s gaze, he grinned and pulled him away from the crowd. Happiness bubbling inside his chest, Steve kissed Tony chastely on the mouth. Tony squeezed his hands, smiling up at Steve as he said,

“About damn time, Captain.” He laughed, leaning in to whisper into Steve’s ear. “You got your happy ending, and I got my Prince Charming.” Steve only laughed, pulling him further onto the dancefloor to coax another dance out of him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr- isthisthereallifenoitsjustjeremy


End file.
